She's Maleficent
by planless
Summary: [Maleficent x Diaval] A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring the cutest couple there is. In which Diaval accumulates a hoard of... things..., all of which mean something to him, and Maleficent watches bemused as his pile of clutter increases in both height and importance.
1. Show Your Cards

**Chapter 1: Show Your Cards**

* * *

The hoarse caws of a raven sounded through the air as it crossed the lands beneath on nimble wings, so fast that everything became blurred and it proved increasingly difficult to discern the shapes littering the earth. A flock of sparrows picked up on the call and scattered, loudly voicing their discontent at the late disturbance.

The sun had already begun to set and it simply didn't do to be noisy at this hour of the day.

Cutting through the orange tinged sky like a black streak of ink, the raven tightened its grip on the small bundle held in his claws.

If this package got lost, everything would have been in vain. All the trouble, the danger...

Determination spreading through its small chest, the raven tucked in its jet black wings and dove down, all but falling from the sky, its precious cargo held safely between sharp claws.

* * *

By the time Diaval finally found his mistress, seated on a flat rock beneath the thickly leaved twines of a weeping willow, his wings were tired from carrying the extra weight and his claws felt cramped and stiff from holding in so tightly.

When he attempted to land in the sturdy branches of a nearby birch three, however, he found himself struggling with his cargo which repeatedly got in the way.

Not quite sure what to do he hovered over his destined landing spot. In the end, it was Maleficent who solved his problem, obviously annoyed with his constant flapping and contemplating caws.

A shiver ran down Diaval's spine when he felt the magic take hold. His bones stretched, feathers receded to leave only pale, scarred skin behind, covering the bony yet muscular body of a man.

Diaval gave a surprised cry when his wings disappeared all of a sudden.

He fell, his stomached lurched but at least he had the presence of mind to grab at the next best branch.

His feet, however, were unable to hold his pillage any longer. Silently Diaval cursed his useless human toes. What good were they, really?

Dangling from the sturdy branch, the man-turned raven glanced beneath him, eyes searching for his lost parcel.

A relieved sigh escaped him when he saw that is was still firmly wrapped in the piece of dirty linen he had snatched in order to move his loot. Pleased by the fact that the knot had held fast – it had been a bitch of a task, collecting all the pieces and wrapping them up with only a beak and clawed feet at his disposal – Diaval turned his head to glance at Maleficent.

He flinched when he met her eyes, realising she had watched him all along. His grip on the branch slackened momentarily but it was enough to send him falling.

A strangled yelp escaped him, just before he hit the ground. Though the impact was softened by the thick moss covering the ground, it still managed to knock the air out of him.

Groaning, he rolled over and rose to his knees, throwing his mistress an indiscernible glare.

However, the annoyance he felt vanished when he saw her relax back against the trunk of the weeping willow. Her face betrayed not even the slightest hint of emotion, but her eyes, illuminated by the light of the setting sun filtering through the canopy, twinkled with mirth and amusement.

All Diaval could do was stare at her in wonder.

"And here I was wondering if you'd ever come down."

Her soft voice snapped him out of his haze, laced with that ever present load of sarcasm, but at the same time Diaval detected a faint note of genuine amusement.

Shaking his head in order to clear his jumbled thoughts, Diaval picked up his pillage, carefully brushing off the dirt.

"I could have managed," he sniffed, referring to his failed attempt to alight and his sudden transformation.

"I'm sure you could have." The sarcastic edge in her voice made him bristle, only for the feeling to be smothered by her next words. "But you were annoying me."

Diaval blinked, then hung his head. "Sorry," he murmured without any real remorse.

Maleficent only closed her eyes, resting her head against the trunk.

Clutching the small bundle in his hands, Diaval took a tentative step towards her. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, a nervous staccato that left him edgy and inexplicably nervous. Eyes set on the faerie's relaxed frame, he wondered at his own sanity. He was being a fool. What had gotten onto him? Really, he should -

Maleficent interrupted his thoughts. Without opening her eyes, she asked in a tone that all but screamed _Dismissed._ at Diaval, "Is there anything you wanted?"

The black haired man took a deep breath, mustering the courage needed for what he was about to do. _Come on, be a brave raven._ He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that seemed to be stuck there and flinched when Maleficent opened her eyes. In them he could see a great deal of annoyance, but there also was a faint trace of curiosity. Diaval decided to get it over with.

"I found something in the human realm," he began. _I thought you might – maybe, possibly, perhaps – like it._ Glad Maleficent couldn't read his thoughts he added a hasty explanation when the faerie tensed visibly.

Holding up the precious bundle, he looked at his mistress.

"I nicked it from a bunch of men once they had gone to sleep."

When there was no reaction, he carefully ventured closer and placed the wrapped bundle next to her. "It seemed like fun," he added hopefully when she failed to move.

Only now did Maleficent rise an eyebrow, clearly sceptical. At least some kind of reaction, Diaval mused.

"And what exactly makes you think I'd appreciate anything made by humans?" Her words, sharp and cold, stung and, somewhere in his chest, Diaval could feel what little hope he had held wither and die.

He had miscalculated.

_All this trouble – for nothing._

Lost in thought, he only stood there, staring at Maleficent without really seeing her.

* * *

The faerie regarded him for a long moment, then gave a resigned sigh that snapped Diaval out of his musings. He felt a pang of feverish excitement that spread through him and made his nerves tingle when she reached out her hand and gingerly picked up the item.

Carefully, she undid the knot and, brushing pack the fabric, couldn't quite manage to hide the surprise showing on her features.

She glanced at Diaval, then back at the neatly stacked items on her lap. He held his breath.

_Maybe, just maybe -_

"You brought cards?" Maleficent asked, disbelief clear in her voice. Diaval shrugged helplessly and rubbed his neck when she sent him a sharp glare. "I thought it would be a nice idea."

As he watched her flick idly through the set, he felt torn between hope and resignation. Maleficent's face clearly betrayed her disdain at his present, but still - she hadn't thrown it away. _Yet._

Diaval frowned.

For a while, neither of them spoke a word as Maleficent shuffled through the stack of cards. In the end, she looked up and the hope Diaval had felt died a quick and easy death when he saw the cool look in her eyes. _So this is it._

"Some are missing," she told him matter of factly in a tone that conveyed quite clearly what exactly she thought of his gift. _Useless. _Diaval slumped, an unhappy frown marring his features. With dark eyes he watched as Maleficent set down the cards.

"Do you even know how to play?" He frowned at the question. _There are rules..? _

He felt stupid. Of course there would be rules. He hadn't thought that far.

Without a word Maleficent rose from her spot on the rock and disappeared through the low hanging twines of the weeping willow, leaving Diaval behind.

He stood silent for a moment, then huffed in resignation and annoyance at his own stupidity.

He gathered up the discarded stack of cards, climbed up into the branches of the willow and settled himself high above the ground where he flipped through the set.

Maleficent had been right, there were indeed some missing cards.

Five, if he was correct. The king of hearts, trèfle four, coeur ace as well as pique seven and eight. With an unhappy frown, Diaval slowly rewrapped the cards and stuffed them into the only pocket of his black overcoat, contemplating what to do with his now voided treasure.

Maybe some of the mudslingers would want it, seen as they were a generally curious little folk. It also was an option to drop the cards off at the little hut where the three faerie ding-a-lings were watching over now four year old Aurora. They probably wouldn't even know what to do with them, and it was a plan that promised at least some amusement if actually carried out.

* * *

Diaval sat there in the treetop for a long time, lost in thought, and watched as the day faded and night began to settle. In the end, his musings were interrupted by the sound of nimble feet moving lightly over the soft ground. Leaves rustled and he leant forward, only to see Maleficent flit through the thick curtain of low hanging twines and come to a halt just beneath the branch Diaval was perched upon. Puzzled, he watched as she looked around as if searching for something – _or someone - _and then, with an annoyed sigh, threw something over her shoulder.

Curiosity piqued, Diaval held his breath and waited for his mistress to leave. Only when he was sure she was out of earshot did he climb down and soon enough found himself kneeling on the moss covered ground, staring at the items left behind by the faerie.

He held his breath.

_Cards._

There, in his hands, lay five beautiful cards. He immediately recognised them as the missing pieces of his set.

They were magnificent. Made of leaves, they looked as if they had grown to look like this – square shaped, with their respective numbers and symbols on it, the ink black and blood red colour a stark contrast against the green surface. Diaval noticed that while the trèfle and pique cards were of a light green, coeur displayed a dark emerald that caused the red colour of the marks to stand out even more. Smiling, he traced the fine leaf-veins and shivered when a faint pulse of power echoed through the very core of his being.

He knew this magic all too well.

He stared at the cards in wonder. _They were alive._

His smile slowly morphed into a face splitting grin. Leave it to Maleficent to create a living set of cards. Feeling giddy, he jumped to his feet, gently cradling his new treasures in his hands, and headed after the faerie.

Maybe, _just maybe_, she could be persuaded to join him for a game.

The fact that he didn't know how to play completely slipped his mind.

* * *

_**Heyho!**_

_**I'm glad you decided to read this far. I hope you liked the one-shot!  
So, I watched Maleficent a few days earlier and ever since I can't help but ship her and Diaval - they are such a cute couple (and I obviously ship them!).**_

_**I've watched the Maleficent-fanfiction grow in number over the weekend and decided to contribute my own MaleficentxDiaval, for the sake of those who can't get enough of the two of them (Lol).**_

_**This is going to be a series of One-shots or drabbles, since I don't really have the energy for a multichaptered fanfiction. However, the oneshots will be in chronoligical order. **_

_**Hope you approve of my works, lemme know :)**_

_**Cheers, planless**_

P.S.: I'm German, so bear with me if you find any typos/whatever mistakes. Feel free to point them out in a review or pm, however, I won't bite! :)


	2. Puppy Teeth

**Important: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave a note and I'll see what I can do :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Puppy Teeth**

* * *

"I'm bored."

The words, spoken all of a sudden, made Diaval jump. With an expectant frown, he turned to look at Maleficent. The faerie met his questioning gaze with a raised eyebrow.

They had been walking through the forest that was once again bustling with life, taking in the damage, mending snapped twigs and whatnot as they went. Due to a series of heavy thunderstorms they hadn't been able to roam the moors as often as they used to – well, Maleficent hadn't been able to but wherever she was Diaval would trail in her wake so it really didn't make much of a difference – and the faerie had a lot of work to catch up to.

Still holding his gaze, Maleficent waved a careless hand at something behind her. Looking past his mistress, Diaval saw a fallen branch rise up from the ground and take its original position in the high crown of a nearby tree, wood and bark mending together until it looked as if nothing had ever happened. Like so often, Diaval marvelled at the faerie's power.

Taking a moment to consider Maleficent's words, he then refocused on his mistress.

"How so?"

Maleficent scoffed. "Because there's nothing left for me to do. That-" She pointed a slender finger at the branch she had just moved. "Was the last one."

Sensing danger approach – a bored Maleficent was never a good sign – Diaval carefully tried to defuse the situation. He had a feeling that the odds were rapidly turning against him. "You could always go and toy with the girl's watchdogs."

Giving an annoyed huff that was answer enough, she turned around and once again started walking. Always quick to follow, this time Diaval took his time, following her with measured steps at a safe distance.

"No, we've already been there twice today."

Taking care to keep his face void of any emotion, Diaval answered in a quiet voice, "Then I am afraid I cannot help you."

The moment he saw Maleficent straighten up he realised his mistake. Holding his breath he watched her back as the faerie slowed to a halt. They both stood motionless, that was until she threw him a calculating look over her shoulder.

"On the contrary. I believe you _can_ help." When he saw the mischievous spark in her eyes, Diaval took a step back. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he raised his hands and tried to fend off the inevitable.

"Mistress, I don't think-" He abruptly stopped talking once a familiar tingle ran down his spine. A quiet huff of resignation escaped him when he felt his body transform. As soon as it had begun it was over and Diaval found himself on considerably shorter legs than he was now used to.

"What's with that sullen look? I find you quite adorable."

Looking up at Maleficent from his current position on the ground, he scowled at the faerie who now all but towered over him. She must have turned him into something really_ really_ small this time.

The dazzling smile she gave him sent him wondering. He really should have tried harder. But what wouldn't he do to see her like this more often – radiant smile, eyes alight with humour. Despite all his efforts to hold onto his annoyance, his anger melted away when faced with her cheerfulness.

Diaval could feel his scowl disappear and, somewhere at the far end of his spine, a tail started wagging on its own accord. He stopped as soon as he realised what that meant.

No.

_No way._ She hadn't...

"I've always loved puppies." When he growled in protest, Maleficent merely laughed. It only served to agitate him further, even if he had to admit her amusement was understandable. He didn't sound particularly menacing.

Picking up a little twig, Maleficent threw it over his head. Diaval didn't so much as blink.

"Oh, come on, Diaval. Don't be a poor sport."

When he once again failed to react, she bowed down and patted his head gently. Still feeling slightly miffed, he moved away from her slender fingers.

Shortly afterwards he found himself sprawled all over the faerie's lap, bearing his throat and belly. _Gods, did he hate himself. _

He was pathetic.

But her fingers against his fur felt oh so marvellous...

Succumbing to his fate, Diaval relaxed and let his mistress have her ways while secretly relishing in the gentle caresses she lavished upon him.

* * *

When Maleficent started to hum softly, Diaval began to genuinely worry for her sanity. Carefully he opened his eyes and stole a quick glance at her face.

Never had he seen her so content, so relaxed. He must be cute beyond belief.

Deciding to safe his mistress from this self-imposed state of puppy-awed mushy-headedness he rolled over and – with a great deal of regret – escaped her still caressing fingers.

Desperate to distract her from his obvious cuteness, he looked around in search for something to help his cause and in the end settled for the next best course of action.

"Oh, now you want to play fetch?" Maleficent asked in a stern voice, but her smile betrayed her true feelings. Wondering if faeries could go mad from too much cuteness Diaval obediently opened his little jaw when his mistress reached for the twig he held.

The picture of little Aurora's aunties flashed in front of his inner eye, three faeries, one of them even more airheaded than the other. And they seemed to adore cute things.

Making the obvious connection between the words _cute_ and _faerie_, Diaval scrambled for the twig Maleficent had just thrown, desperate to keep his mistress sane.

* * *

He didn't do a very good job.

_Damn those paws_, he thought furiously as he stumbled, fell and rolled over the ground for the ump-teenth time. Seriously, how could baby dogs survive with such big feet? They were nothing but one big handicap. And to make matters worse, he looked even more adorable if Maleficent's delighted expression was anything to go by.

Just as he was about to get up, he felt his body transform and grow. _Finally._

Jumping to his feet, he brushed leaves and moss of his clothes and threw Maleficent a sharp glare.

"That wasn't the nice thing to do," he sniffed indignantly.

Shrugging at his obvious displeasure, Maleficent turned and walked away. "Why, I thought you were quite adorable," she answered dryly, but Diaval was sure he detected a faint note of warmth in her words.

Smiling to himself, he decided to let the topic go and headed after his mistress, once again following her like a shadow.

* * *

Later that day, a raven appeared beneath the trees, stirring up the fallen leaves that covered the ground as it landed. Hopping around for quite some time in seemingly random patterns, turning its head this way and that way, in the end it took off again, its sharp claws closed tightly around a seemingly plain item.

A small twig, bearing the impression of puppy teeth.

* * *

**28 Reviews for that first chapter? You guys are _awesome! :D_**

**_Thank you so much._**

**_I hope you like this one just as much :)_**


	3. The Boar

**Important: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to accumulate? Leave me a not and I'll see what I can do :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Boar**

* * *

"Diaval, _be quiet_."

The sharp command made him snap his mouth shut in an instant. With something akin to hurt he looked at Maleficent – he had merely been trying to amuse her, after all – but the faerie's eyes were fixed on a distant figure moving slowly through the forest.

"Mistress?" Diaval whispered. His eyes, still as sharp as if he were a raven, could easily make out the outlines of a soldier. The metal armour reflecting the soft moonlight and the quiet jingling sounds his weapons made as he snuck through the nightly woods gave him away easily. "Is he... searching for something?"

"Rather someone," Maleficent replied quietly, eyes still fixed on the man. "I believe he has lost his companions."

"You mean there are more of them?"

"I am most certain." The faerie's face was perfectly clear of any emotion but Diaval knew she was burning up with rage. For a reason he didn't know, she seemed to hate humans more than anything, even if she apparently made an exception for the 'Little Beastie', as she called the princess.

"Can't you hear him whispering their names?" Leaving him no time to answer, Maleficent slowly moved to follow the intruder. Diaval trailed in her wake, as he did so often, and the words his mistress whispered sent cold shivers down his spine. With every measured step she took, she counted down the soldiers' names.

"André... Jonathan... Ben... André – _you had that one already, you imbecile... _Karl..."

The pair followed the man for some time as he moved in seemingly random patterns through the forest. While there were little more than shadows between the trees, the soldier seemed to know that they were there.

Every so often, he would look over his shoulder, wide eyes searching but finding nothing in the darkness of the woods, and his steps would quicken only to slow down again moments later.

"He is afraid," Diaval murmured.

"He should be," Maleficent answered. He looked at her and flinched at the cold look in her eyes which were still fixed on the soldier.

The faerie waved a hand when the man quickened his pace once again and Diaval could feel his body transform.

_Please, not a dog again_, he pleaded silently. A quick check, however, blew away his worries. A glance at a nearby puddle revealed massive shoulders covered in bristles, short but strong legs, and a huge head supported by a broad neck. Enormous fangs protruded from his long muzzle. Little eyes stared back at Diaval, twinkling with intelligence.

_So, a boar then. It could have been worse._

Turning to look at Maleficent, he noticed that his shoulders reached past her waist. Diaval was pretty sure that the average height of a wild hog was a lot smaller than that.

"Go round them up," the faerie ordered in a quiet but firm voice. And, as always, Diaval obliged.

* * *

The boar wasn't as quiet as the man had been. Every step Diaval took sounded incredibly loud to his ears despite all his efforts to move silent.

The soldier now turned to look over his shoulder more frequently as he hurried along. To Diaval's discomfort, his sight had decreased considerably, but his nose made more than up for it.

Keen and swift to place the different scents, his new sense of smell told Diaval everything he needed to know and more.

It was a wonderous experience. Everything had a unique smell to it, smells he hadn't been unable to notice before.

Beneath the thick, obvious layers of moss, forest, and such-sort, all the things he had been able to notice in his previous forms- he now detected finer notes of... well, of everything.

His wet nose, quivering softly as he pulled in a deep breath, picked up the most astonishing things in a whirl of scents and- Diaval was awed- the invisible odors were so intense in his present form that he was almost able to see them, his brain sorting them away in a flurry of color, all based on their intensity.

The golden glow of the resin that clung to the trees around him like amber tears, rich brown of delicious mushrooms, hidden away beneath layers of leaves and earth, the heavy green of soaked moss growing on slowly decaying trunks, the icy blue of dewdrops littering the petals of delicate flowers...

Diaval followed the soldier who was cloaked in a black cloud of fear, all the while stumbling through an explosion of impressions. His brain felt obscure and clear at the same time, and he could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. It was wonderful.

When at one point he turned around to look at his mistress who was still following them in the distance, his breathing almost stopped.

The faerie was engulfed in a mass of colours and emotions, all of them swirling around her at lightning speed, mingled in such a way that Diaval could not tell one scent from the other without being drawn to the next one.

There was the ever-present black, but against what he had believed, it represented fear, not hatred. It was littered with streaks of flaming red anger and an acidic green of spite, both of which took up a great section of the mix and seemed to pour from her very chest.

But there were other colours, positive ones. There was a leafy green, the same light hue he noticed in the still growing saplings around him, a calming deep emerald that reminded him of old trees and spoke of great wisdom. He saw soft purple, speckled with a faint note of rose that told all the world how dear she held the Moors, her home, and various shades of blue representing the life pulsing through her and the changes she underwent, quick and sudden, just like water.

And, of course, there was the golden hint of magic, engulfing the whole faerie and twirling around her like a playful little kitten.

Awed, he could do nothing but stare at her until the sound of snapping twigs behind him caused him to jump. Whirling around, he once again followed the soldier. After some time, the man stopped and turned, eyes darting frantically from one side to the other.

"Karl?" he rasped, voice thick with fear. Diaval's ears twitched and he decided it was enough.

Growling low in his throat, he stepped out of the shadows until he was a mere meter away from the man. The soldier stared at him, eyes wide, and the smell of fear became so overwhelming it caused Diaval to set back his ears and hunch his shoulders.

Another step forward was all it took to send the man, the prey, running. Screaming and shouting, he darted through the forest and Diaval threw himself forwards.

At high speed, he chased after the soldier, sliding and skidding in order to keep up whenever the man changed direction.

Closing the distance between him and his prey, he revelled in the sensation of running and the smells whipping past him.

In this very moment, Diaval swore himself to never abandon Maleficent and the gift she gave him, the ability to see the wonders of the world from more than one perspective.

His memories were, after all, his most treasured possessions.

* * *

The heavy body of the boar was difficult to steer, despite his strong legs. More than once, Diaval crashed into trees when he was too slow to sidestep, only to shake off the pain moments later and resume his chase.

At one point, he slammed headfirst into a particularly large trunk. A sickening crunch sounded, and next, a new flaring pain momentarily blinded him. He tasted blood and when he looked down let out a surprised squeak.

A broken fang, smeared with blood, glowed softly in the moonlight.

Diaval stared at it for a long time while the hasty steps of the soldier grew distant. That man...

_He had actually lost a tooth because of that man._

Growling with barely suppressed anger, the boar turned around and sped off, determined to hunt down his prey.

* * *

The soldier stumbled through the thicket onto a broad pathway and Diaval skidded to a halt, desperately trying to control his ragged breathing. The sound of metal banging against metal sounded loudly through the otherwise silent night. A pained huff could be heard.

"Oi, Alex," a gruffy voice said. "Where have you been?"

Diaval moved closer to the road and, peering through the bushes, spotted a group of three men standing around two others who were lying on the ground, one of them being the man he had been following all this time. Alex.

He must have ran right into his comrades.

"God damn it, Alex, get off me," the soldier who had been knocked over grunted. Helping hands soon had both of them up on their feet and Diaval could feel his great entrance approach.

"What happened to you?" one of the men asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A boar," Alex rasped in response, the cloak of fear lessening now that he was once again surrounded by his comrades. "A_ giant _boar in the woods. It chased me!"

"Yeah, well that's not unusual during this time of the year. You probably scared it or something."

"Scared?!" Alex laughed, a hint of panic seeping through. "I didn't _scare _it, Karl. That thing was intelligent, I tell you. It knew what it was doing!"

Karl only scratched his had. "Brother, you're seeing ghosts."

In this moment, Diaval could feel Maleficent approach and knew it was time.

He released a deep gush of air.

Karl looked up in alarm. "What was that?"

Still huffing and puffing from his race through the woods Diaval decided to let them know he was there.

Breathing loudly, he stomped back and forth in the covert, little twigs snapping under his weight. The men huddled together, only to scatter like a swarm of pigeons when Diaval came flying out from between the bushes. Skidding to a halt, his hooves digging deep furrows into the ground, he turned and charged again, herding the soldiers down the pathway to where he knew Maleficent would be waiting for them.

* * *

A familiar tickle ran down his spine and before Diaval could process what was happening, he was a man once again.

Kneeling on the cool ground, he looked up at his mistress. Still halfway hidden by the shadows, she watched him with shining eyes.

"Are they... are they gone?" Diaval asked and spat when he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Yes," her cool voice sounded. "I sent them back to where they came from. They..." Maleficent trailed of.

Cocking her head, she looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Mistress?" Diaval asked, barely keeping himself from fidgeting under her intense gaze.

"You have lost a tooth," the faerie stated matter-of-factly, her words slow, as if she couldn't quite comprehend how such a thing could have happened.

"Oh... 'tis nothing," Diaval murmured in an attempt to brush it off.

"You stupid little raven." At the mockery, Diaval scowled at his Mistress who stepped out of the shadows. "Why would I need a toothless servant?" she asked snidely.

Diaval scowled at her, hurt and confusion weighing down heavily on his chest, but before he even managed to draw a breath, she commanded, "Open up."

The words were so sudden that he obliged them without question. Obediently, he opened his mouth, watching the faerie from beneath half lidded eyes as she peered down her nose at him, obviously taking in the damage.

"I cannot regrow a missing body part," Maleficent declared after a moment of consideration. "However... I can do this." She waved her fingers. Transfixed, Diaval watched as a dead piece of bark rose from the ground and changed its shape with a swirl of magic. What, in the end, moved to settle right into the gap in Diaval's lower row of teeth was shaped like a tooth and of a soft, ivory color.

"It is not the same but will serve the purpose," Maleficent explained quietly.

Diaval raised a hand in wonder and gingerly touched the artificial tooth. It was planted firmly in his mouth and even as he tried to pluck it out did not move the slightest bit.

"Thank you," he finally managed, only to discover Maleficent had already left.

Smiling, he rose from the ground, brushed of his clothes and moved to follow his mistress. After a few steps, however, his right foot got caught on something. Looking down Diaval saw a metal helmet, shining softly in the moonlight.

He picked it up and recognized it as the one that had fallen from Alex' head while Maleficent's magic had the group of soldiers whirling through the air.

After weighing it in one hand for a moment, he turned on his heel.

In the stillness of the night, Diaval set out to find a boar fang.

* * *

_**Heyho!  
**_

_**A word of thanks: you guys are AWESOME!**_

_**65 reviews for only two chapters? That's... Wow.**_

_**Also, thank you so much for complimenting my English skills, that means so much to me, especially since I messed up my final exam :( When it comes to English, I've been a straight A student for most of my life but in finals - POOF! - suddenly I'm down to a C. I'm still pretty ruffled by that, so.. yeah. Thank you guys.**_

_**Another big THANKS goes out to** _I am in Loki's Army _**who volunteered to proofread this and any future chapters :) Thank you!**_

_**Also thanks for recommending clutter for Diaval's heap. Now the piece of armour is ticked off, thanks to **_Ismeme Daughter of Athena**_. _**

_**_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!**_**_

_**Love,**_

_**planless**_


	4. Pebbles

Important note: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave a note and I'll see what I can do! :)

* * *

Prompt: This chapter was inspired by **DudeISoDumb **when she suggested shiny rocks for Diaval's clutter quite a while back. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pebbles**

* * *

"I'm bored."

With an audible groan, Diaval tore his gaze from the set of cards he had been breeding over, trying to figure out the rules, and flinched when he saw the nasty glare Maleficent shot him.

"I'm sorry," he hurried to pacify her. "But really - _again?_"

"I don't see why the idea of me being bored seems so absurd to you," the faerie snapped, and with a distinct feeling of dread Diaval watched her eyebrows draw together. She seemed to be in a particularly foul mood today.

"Besides, shouldn't you just fall over yourself trying to make my day better, seen as you owe me your life and such?"

The words were dripping with sarcasm. Focusing on the task of carefully sorting through his cards, Diaval answered, "No offence, Mistress -" "Offence taken." "- but whenever you are bored, it ends in a situation that leaves me entirely humiliated and you thoroughly amused."

"But can't you see that's the point of it!" Maleficent said, raising a finger at him. "A bored faerie is never a good faerie."

"Yes, I've seen that," Diaval muttered under his breath.

Maleficent threw him a sharp look. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Mistress," he answered, a bit louder. Silently pleading that she wasn't _too _ bored, Diaval stacked his cards neatly and put them into the pocket of his overcoat. Then he looked at Maleficent. "Just saying I'd be happy to help."

She nodded sharply. "Yes, I thought so."

Diaval leaned back and stretched in the luxuriously soft grass beneath him, letting out a sigh that was both content and resigned. Undoubtedly Maleficent would come up with something entirely absurd in order to keep herself amused, and so he tried to savour his last few moments of peace.

Through half lidded eyes he looked up at the faerie who in turn peered down at him from her spot up in the lower branches of an old beech. Waiting patiently for the inevitable idea that was bound to pop up some time soon, Diaval contemplated the strange enigma Maleficent was. She was so completely different from everything he had encountered in his short raven life, which thanks to her had spanned significantly more years than nature would have allowed him, and he couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was just so complicated and otherworldly and had the bearing of a queen, he honestly couldn't see her doing something as simple as stone skipping even. Somehow, she seemed to be above everyone and everything.

And despite the darkness in which she wrapped herself he could see her shining beneath all the blackness. He wasn't sure anyone else could. Aurora, probably, but then again the child didn't really know her and most likely never would. Even if Maleficent decided to reveal herself to the girl, she would never be able to read the faerie the way he could. Maybe it was because she trusted him, or maybe because as a raven she didn't take him all too serious - Diaval favoured the first option despite knowing knew the latter was more likely -, but sometimes when they were alone she lowered the walls she had built around herself and he could see her shine. It made his heart swell with pride, knowing he was the only one allowed to see this side of her, and it was the reason he stayed.

That and, despite his human form, he couldn't help but being drawn to shiny things.

Maleficent lifted her head and Diaval knew it was time. "Did you have an idea?" he asked lazily from his soft bed and closed his eyes.

"Indeed I did," she answered slowly. He could hear her climb down the beech and walk over to him. "How about we try something... _different _today?" The question that wasn't a question at all sounded so utterly ominous to Diaval he felt his stomach lurch with dread.

"What do you have in mind?", he asked slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. The faerie met his guarded gaze with a serious expression. "I have decided," she announced and, after an artistic break, continued, "That today you are going to keep us entertained."

Diaval frowned. "When you say _we_, do you mean yourself, as in _the royal we_, or are you talking about _us_, as in, I don't know, _you and me_? Because if you are talking about _us_, I have no idea how to-"

"I mean that _you_ are going to come up with an idea to keep _us_, as in _us both_, entertained."

Diaval pouted unhappily. "With all due respect, Mistress, but that is the worst idea you have ever come up with _by far_. I am but a simple raven, how do you expect me to come up with a plan that would do for a faerie?"

"I'm not looking for faerie ideas, you dimwit," Maleficent replied haughtily. "I am looking for raven ideas. So, think of something."

"I don't-"

"Now!"

With a theatrical sigh, Diaval gave in. He racked his brain, he thought, he pondered, he deliberated, and contemplated, but he couldn't come up with anything that would suit Maleficent. "How about stone skipping?" he finally asked, a disheartened attempt at a weak joke.

"Stone skipping it is," Maleficent nodded, and turned into the direction of the river.

"Wait wait wait!" Diaval cried, jumping to his feet. "That was a joke! I didn't mean - I can think of something better. I..." The words died in his throat when Maleficent turned to look at him. "What's the matter with you?" she asked. "Stone skipping sounds like a perfectly acceptable idea."

"I - I didn't think you would like it," Diaval said in astonishment. "Because I don't," his mistress sniffed. "But you obviously are unable to come up with anything better and I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't be fooled - I expect this _stone skipping _to be an entirely boring affair. But you came up with it, so we're going to do it. Now, come on."

Not even waiting for his answer, Maleficent waved a negligent hand in his general direction. Diaval's stomach jumped when he felt the faerie's magic lift him up, and then he was floating helplessly behind his mistress who made her way down to the water.

* * *

Diaval couldn't help the frustrated shout as his stone hit the surface of the river with a big flash and sunk instantly. Apparently, ravens sucked at stone skipping. Big time. Next to him, Maleficent's pebble hopped _one, two, three - _nine times before it disappeared in the murky depths of the water. Obviously, faeries were naturals.

"You're cheating," he said aloud and crossed his arms. "You're using magic."

His mistress appeared entirely unfazed by the dark glare he shot her. "It's not cheating. Why shouldn't I use what I was born with?" she retorted, a happy twinkle in her eyes as she picked up another pebble and let it skip. It hit the opposite riverbank.

Diaval huffed and loudly voiced his disapproval. "It's cheating because I can't do it! What use is a contest if it's not fair?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, Maleficent answered, "I wasn't aware we were competing."

"Of course we are!" Diaval retorted. "Because that's how it works. The winner is whoever can make their stone skip the farthest." "Then I believe you have lost." "Only because you are using magic!"

Maleficent let out an impatient sigh. "Diaval," she began in an annoyed voice. "If a crow and a squirrel were to race each other, who do you believe would win?"

Thrown off course by this sudden change of topic, Diaval frowned. "Why, the crow of course."

"And why is that?" He didn't have to think long. "Because it can fly."

Maleficent nodded. "Now, do you think the crown would instead agree to keep to the ground just because the squirrel cannot fly?"

Seeing where she was going with this story, Diaval sighed. "No, it wouldn't. You're right."

With a satisfied nod, Maleficent picked up another pebble and let it skip. Diaval lowered himself onto the rocky ground and watched its course with keen eyes.

"But then again, the crow probably just doesn't want to take any chances," he contemplated. Maleficent straightened from where she had been picking up more pebbles and threw him a warning glance. He ignored it. "I mean, there is a pretty good chance the squirrel would actually beat the crow."

The faerie cocked her head. "I think the squirrel is just being a sore loser," she said and narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe the squirrel just wants to be treated fairly and with respect," he shot back, and picked up a round pebble. "Now, are we done talking about squirrels and crows? I would like to propose a rematch."

Maleficent cocked her head at him. "And I suppose you expect me to forgo my magic." "It's only fair," he nodded, then smiled at her prettily. "Indulge me?"

"Very well," she answered with a roll of her green eyes. "Have it your way."

* * *

With an incredulous look in his face Diaval watched his stone sink as soon as it hit the water, like a bird shot from the sky, while Maleficent's pebble skipped merrily one, two, three times before disappearing.

Next to him, his mistress straightened up and wrapped her long fingers around his wrist. He shivered at the sudden contact and looked at her with wide eyes. Leaning closer, she shot him a pretty smile and took his hand. "I think the squirrel has lost again," she whispered conspiratorially. Then she dropped a few colourful pebbles into his palm and closed his fingers around it. "Maybe the bushy-tailed champion should practice running now."

Diaval was unable to produce a coherent thought. Breathing in her sweet scent, he watched as she winked at him, then turned around to leave. "Oh, and by the way," she said over her shoulder, and he head to strain his ears to hear her over the sound of his racing heartbeat.

"This was a terrible idea and I didn't have any fun at all. Next time I'm bored, I definitely won't ask you what to do." With that she disappeared between the trees and all Diaval could do was stare after her, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"Liar," he murmured, and flexed his fingers around the shiny stones in his hand. Following after her, he called out, "Maybe the crow could hop on one leg."

"It would still win," came the answer from somewhere within the forest.

"The squirrel could ride a rabbit - or even better! It could _build_ a carriage pulled by rabbits! Then it would win for sure, don't you think? The crow would be unable to simply -"

"Diaval?"

"Yes?"

"_Shut up."_

* * *

_Hello, dear readers!_

_I felt like writing something other than my usual fanfiction today, so I wrote this chapter._

_There will probably be a couple more to follow, so stay tuned!_

_I went through the reviews again to write down your suggestions for Diaval's clutter, and I got quite a bit of inspiration._

_If you have any more ideas, feel free to submit them!_

_I hope you liked the chapter because I'm not quite sure about how it turned out._

_See you around!_

_Love, planless_


	5. Dock-tor Diaval

Important note: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave a note and I'll see what I can do! :)

* * *

Prompt: This chapter was inspired by **Jett** and her idea of Maleficent treating Diaval a little bit more gently due to his injury. (I'm not sure if I managed the gentle though!) Thank you very much!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dock-tor Diaval**

* * *

Diaval was in pain. Immensely so. _Unbearably_ almost, dare he say it. Cowering amongst the thickly leafed branches of a young birch, he peered through the rain soaked vines in an attempt to spot the equally drenched fox who had decided it would be a spiffing idea to make him his late-night snack.

If he cocked his head the right way, Diaval could only just barely make out the shadowy silhouette of the sodden bastard at the other side of the clearing. It was flitting to and fro, stopping every so often to sniff at something. _Stupid rodent_, Diaval cursed silently and adjusted his throbbing left wing. As soon as he was human again, he would give the beast a few solid kicks until it was unable to tell left from right.

And then a couple more, for good measure.

A drop of water fell from a leaf above him, and right onto the mangled wing. Diaval let out a pained caw as it hit the wound and the fox lifted its head to look into his general direction. The raven scowled back, despite knowing the animal couldn't see him behind the leaves. Turning his head to look at the gash, he felt the worry in his chest grow. It didn't look good. What if he lost his wing? What if he would never be able to fly again?

No, that was stupid. Maleficent would be able to fix him. She was the guardian of the Moors, surely she would take care of him as well? Speaking of his mistress - where was she? Shouldn't she be here by now?

Another drop of water fell and burst when it hit his head.

Feeling absolutely miserable, Diaval the Raven hunched up as well as he could with his hurt wing and settled in for a very long night.

* * *

The first rays of pale sunlight fell onto black feathers and made them shine a beautiful shade of blue. The raven was sitting on its perch high up in a tree, lids closed and obviously nodding. Every so often, its small head would tip forwards and then jerk back up again. Beady eyes, glazed over with sleep, would blink open for a split second before slowly drifting shut once more.

The dull throbbing in Diaval's wing was strangely hypnotic, and made it so very hard to wake up. Around him, he could hear the familiar sounds of the forest as it slowly came to life, but he couldn't seem to move a single muscle. His mind felt weirdly detached and left him with no control over his body.

In the end, it was a familiar voice that finally had him snapping to attention. "Diaval! Diaval, you miserable raven, where are you?" Struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open, Diaval let out a hoarse caw. Down below, Maleficent entered the clearing, eyes scanning the nearby trees, until they finally landed on his birch when he cawed again. As he watched her slowly walking over the grass that was still soaked with rain from the previous night, Diaval felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his chest, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. _Everything would be fine now_.

"What are you doing up there?" his mistress asked in a rather irritated manner, her green eyes flashing. "I've been looking for you all over the place."

Despite the urge to shout and laugh in happiness - _she had been searching for him! _\- all Diaval could manage was another, miserable squawk. He was sure that his sleepy mind was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn there was something akin to worry in her expression. "You're hurt," she stated in a neutral voice. Another pained caw. "Come down, and we'll have a look at it."

Sometimes, Diaval missed his human tongue when he was in his real form. Right now, he could think of so many things he wanted to say. _And how should I do that, _he would ask her,_ with only one wing_, and then react to her witty retort that would undoubtedly follow. He never noticed how much he missed his banter with the faerie until he actually lost the ability to speak.

"Today, if you have the time, Diaval," Maleficent called impatiently. "I have places to be."

_Sure you have_, he snapped in his mind and let out an indignant caw. _Fixing little twigs and playing pranks on faeries and ordering me around. _

Placing all his trust in his mistress and hoping that she would catch him for once, Diaval contemplated a few different ways to get down and in the end settled for the most direct one. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud, warning cry, gathered all his little raven-bravery - and jumped.

* * *

Of course, she didn't catch him. She never did. His body hit the wet grass with a dull thump, and for a moment all Diaval could do was lie there, dazedly, as pain exploded through his mangled wing and stars danced in front of his eyes. He almost didn't notice the light fingers that probed and prodded the hurt limb gently, until Maleficent's cool voice snapped him out of his haze. _Once again._ "It doesn't seem too bad," the faerie concluded her examination and straightened from where she had crouched down beside him.

_Not too bad? _Diaval wanted to ask. _Damn right it is! I-just-fell-from-a-tree-because-I-can't-fly-and-you-didn't-catch-me-bad, that's how bad it is!_ All he managed, however, was a pained, slightly breathless caw. When he felt the now familiar magic take hold and was lifted up into the air, he didn't even protest. He did wonder, though. Where was Maleficent bringing him?

The answer soon became clear to him when they took the path that would lead them to the outskirts of the Moors. After Maleficent had wandered through the forest in silence, and he had floated in her wake in an even bigger silence - because, _boy, _was he scandalised. This was definitely no way to treat an invalid, even his somewhat dim raven-mind realised that. He wouldn't speak a single caw to her. - they came to a halt near one of the human encampments that seemed to pop up every now and then despite his and Maleficent's best efforts to drive every living soul away.

A quick wave with her hand sent the occupants running, and behind they left a right mess of weapons, clothes, and other stuff Diaval couldn't be bothered to think about right now. The throb in his side had gotten worse, and he almost cried out in pain when Maleficent turned towards him and transformed him into his human form. Gently, she lowered him to the ground where he fell to his knees, panting and clutching at his left arm. It hurt like hell.

"You should find everything you need to tend to your wound here," Maleficent said. Diaval shot her a pained look. "Wouldn't it be better to contact one of those dock-tors the humans have?" he asked meekly. _Great. There went his vow not to talk to her._

The faerie sent him a fierce scowl and crossed her arms. "I will not allow any human into the Moors," she stated firmly. "And we are a two-days march from the next village which has even as much as a herbalist. If you're itching for a walk, I won't stop you."

Not deigning this with an answer, Diaval remained silent, thinking about what to do next. "Besides," Maleficent continued after a moment, her voice much softer. "Your wound isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." "How can you say that?" he whined, still clutching at his arm. "It hurts like hell."

The faerie only rolled her eyes impatiently and sighed. "At least have a look at it, Diaval," she ordered, clearly irritated, and so he reluctantly obeyed. Stripping off his black overcoat, he carefully rolled back the sleeve of his shirt. "Oh no," he cried, following a sudden inspiration. "I can't bear to watch!" Dramatically, he flung his good arm up to cover his face, swaying on his knees as if he were about to faint.

The look on Maleficent's face definitely was worth the pain. He could only see it for a split second, a mixture of surprise and worry, before her features smoothed over once more, but it had definitely been there. _He'd seen it!_

"Just look at the wound, you big oaf," she commanded imperiously, a sharp edge to her voice. Diaval snickered quietly as he bent over his arm, and from the corner of his eye he caught her lips quirking upwards in what had to be the tiniest smile he'd ever seen. How did the humans put it? _The gain was worth the pain_, or something like that.

When he looked at his wound, he found that Maleficent had been right. The gash was ragged and long, but shallow, crusted with dried blood and dirt. Definitely something he could tend to. _If only he knew how._

As he sat in contemplative silence, one of the water skins the humans had left behind in their haste to get away was thrown through the air and bounced off his shoulder. "Hey!" he exclaimed, indignation flaring hotly, and turned to look at Maleficent. A bundle of coarse linen smacked him square in the face. "What was that for?" he asked accusingly once he had freed himself from the tangle of fabric.

"It won't heal from just staring at it," Maleficent quipped from where she was sitting on a fallen log some feet away, her staff leaning next to her. "Start cleaning the wound with the water."

Grumbling, Diaval set to work and slowly, accompanied with a stream of curses, washed the dirt and blood from his arm. When he was done, he looked at Maleficent questioningly and she jerked her chin at the heap of linen next to him. "Wrap it tightly around your arm." Blinking, he obeyed once more.

The next minutes where filled with even more cursing, the sound of ripping cloth, and frustratingly enlightening moments of clarity during which Diaval discovered how very difficult it was to wrap something with only one hand.

"Why can't you just heal me?" he complained after his third failed attempt to bandage himself up. "You do it all the time."

His mistress only shrugged and cracked a nut which she then handed to a red squirrel. The little rodent was sitting on her knee and accepted the food eagerly. Munching away, it seemed to care little for Diaval's hapless struggles, and he thought that it was much like Maleficent in this regard. "Have a guess," the fairy said, and when he kept grumbling and groaning, she shot him an irritated look.

"You need to learn to fetch for yourself eventually, Diaval," she explained, pointedly ignoring the even pointier look he sent the squirrel on her lap. "Would you rather I strangle myself?" he asked, finally managing to wrap the linen around his arm in a semi-successful manner.

"Oh, I have full confidence in you and your abilities to not choke to death while trying to patch yourself up," she answered flippantly and cracked another nut. When he opened his mouth with a low "Aaaah" she raised a single brow at him, but then tossed it in his direction. Holding onto his almost-bandaged arm with one hand to keep the linen in place, Diaval expertly caught the nut mid-air between his teeth. At Maleficent's bemused stare he winked at her playfully, then turned back to wrapping up his arm, but not before sticking his tongue out at the slighted squirrel.

By the time he finally managed to tie the bandage into a knot it was almost noon and his fingers felt stiff and cold. The squirrel had abandoned them some hours back in search of a different pastime and Maleficent had exchanged the cracking of nuts for peaceful tranquility. Perched motionless atop the log, she had closed her eyes and waited patiently for Diaval to finish dressing his wound.

Now he stood before her, black coat slung over one arm, and triumphantly held up the other. "I'm done, Mistress," he announced proudly and watched as her eyes opened slowly. Taking in his work, she quirked a brow and cocked her head. "Just when I was beginning to think we'd spend the night here," she quipped. He ignored it and instead shrugged back into his overcoat.

"Did you need me for anything special today, Mistress?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. She caught on instantly. _Of course_.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

Meeting her curious gaze with a scowl, Diaval crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Almost," he admitted ominously.

"I have to kick someone."

* * *

_Hey there!_  
_Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! _  
_And thanks to you, I have a lot of ideas on how to continue this story._

_I felt weirdly creative today but nothing turned out the right way, so to blow off some steam I jotted down this chapter._

_You should also thank my cat, who made sure I stayed motivated enough to finish and upload it today by bringing a sweet, tiny, sadly dead mouse in as a quick snack. Thanks to that mouse I included the squirrel. Rest in peace, little bugger. (By the way, when I tried to take it from her she only growled and walzted out of the room. Now she's hidden the mouse somewhere in the house and I can't seem to find it.)_

_I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did. First I wasn't sure how to get the ball rolling, but once I had Diaval jump from the tree it was easier to write everything._

_See you next time, hopefully, and please continue to leave me ideas on what you want for Diaval's clutter!_

_If enough people are interested, we could also do a twitter hashtag or something. Any ideas on what to use? I was thinking of #clutteringmaleficent, but that's entirely up to you guys! Let me know what you think of it, you've got at least three more chapters until I actually go through with _that _lovely brain fart of mine__._

_Love, planless_


	6. The Flowery Princess

Important note: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave me a note and I'll see what I can do! :)

* * *

Prompt: This chapter was inspired by **AwesomeGizmo **and their idea of a flower necklace for Maleficent. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Flowery Princess**

* * *

With a sneaky glance over his shoulder, Diaval snatched up the abandoned wreath of flowers and quickly hid it behind his back. Aurora, now all of a six years old, had made it before running off at her aunties' calls, leaving the colourful assemblage of spring flowers lying on the stump of a tree. The meaning was clear.

And despite the brief flicker of fondness Diaval had seen on Maleficent's features, she didn't take the present.

Sneaking up close behind the faerie, Diaval stood on tiptoes and quickly dropped the wreath of flowers on her head, a huge grin on his face. He watched as the circlet slid down Maleficent's curved horns, only to stop midway where they flared elegantly. The flowers stood out starkly against the black of her attire, and when she turned to glare at him he merely smiled. Suspended halfway above her head, the wreath looked like a halo of colours, and Diaval thought that his Mistress was the closest thing to an angel he'd ever met.

Scowling, the faerie lifted the flower crown off her horns and unceremoniously dumped it on his own head. With an annoyed huff, she turned and walked away, only to look back over her shoulder after a few steps.

"My, my, you sure look pretty today, Diaval," she smiled mischievously. Inclining her head, she added, "I bow before the princess off the forest." Deciding to roll with it, Diaval picked up the hem of his black overcoat and dropped into a dainty curtsey. "You humble me with your attention, Queen of the Moors."

Maleficent let out an amused huff, rolled her eyes, then turned and continued on her ways.

Gently patting the flower crown and with a smile on his lips, Diaval followed his faerie into the vastness of their kingdom.

* * *

_Hello!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little nugget of love I've hidden away in there. More to come, so stay tuned!  
As always, suggestions as to what to give Diaval are more than welcome, so fire away!  
This fanfiction is a great way for me to vent, so I'm definitely gonna keep at it.  
If you're interested, go and check out the oneshots I did for Mad Max and Harry Potter. _

_See you next time around!  
Love, _

_planless_


	7. Broken Teeth

Important note: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave me a note and I'll see what I can do! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Broken Teeth**

* * *

Diaval knew he shouldn't stare, but he just couldn't seem to help it. What was before him was just too beautiful to go ignored and, despite being male and in no real need of it, he found himself maybe a tad jealous of Maleficent's hair.

It was just so long and flowing and shining and _magnificent_... He wanted to touch it, feel it slip through his fingers like water, maybe even braid it... He thought a braid would look good on her. That was when he remembered he didn't know how to do one, and the pang of disappointment he felt was enough to break him out if his revery.

He coughed lightly, cheeks red with embarrassment, but thankfully Maleficent didn't seem to notice. The faerie was caught up in slowly threading a fine-toothed comb through her brown locks, mindful of every tangle. Each time she shifted, the sunlight reflected of her head like an auburn halo, and once again Diaval felt the desire to reach out and touch his mistress' flowing mane.

He bit his cheek and sat on his hands, knowing such a gesture wouldn't be welcome, but _oh,_ how he wished it was. It would change so much -

There was a quiet, snapping sound, followed by an annoyed huff. Diaval looked up to see Maleficent staring at her comb which seemed to be missing several teeth with a displeased frown on her forehead. "Useless piece of wood," she grumbled and tossed it over her shoulder - directly into Diaval's lap. Before his brain could catch up with his fingers, he had already slipped it into his pocked and sat on his hands once more.

His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest as he stared at Maleficent, _guilty _written all over his face, but the faerie seemed too caught up in the task of running her fingers through her hair in search for any more tangles. Eventually, she seemed satisfied, and as Diaval's heartbeat slowly returned to its normal pace, he watched as she put it up and once again shrouded it in darkness, and he was ever so sorry to see the auburn halo gone.

* * *

_Just a quick thing to keep me amused.  
Because a faerie's hair would just have to be the most wonderful thing in the entire world. _

_Thank you guys for all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I hope you're still with me._

_Love, _

_planless_

_P.S.: Halloween coming up, so be prepared for an update on the 31st!_


	8. Hallows' Eve

Important note: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave me a note and I'll see what I can do! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - Hallows' Eve**

* * *

Diaval was on the hunt. Employing all the skill his human body could muster he snuck through the rapidly darkening forest, eyes trained on his ignorant target. His feet didn't make a single sound as he shuffled through the sodden leaves, closing in on the lone figure that was walking at a leisurely pace beneath the trees.

Diaval could feel his heart pounding a slow and steady pace as he slowly prowled closer. He raised his hands, muscles tensed, took a deep breath - and pounced.

* * *

A branch, full of wet leaves, smacked him square in the face, and he was sure the thing hadn't been there just seconds ago. An indignant huff escaped him when it hit him midair and turned his elegant pounce into an undignified tumble to the ground. The impact knocked the air from his lungs and for a moment all he could see were tiny stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"I knew you were there," a cool voice said. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Diaval stared up at Maleficent who was looking down on him, her features betraying not even the slightest hint of emotion. "How?" he groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. The faerie only rolled her eyes and offered him a hand. Diaval stared at it for a moment, and then let himself be pulled to his feet by his mistress before she could change her mind. "You're about as stealthy as a bovine," she noted as she picked a few leaves from his hair. With bated breath, Diaval held completely still, unable to come up with anything as his heart soared sky-high. But as with all good things, it was over all too soon and Maleficent turned to leave.

"And here I was so sure I had you completely oblivious," he said in a deliberately light voice as he tried to quench the fluttering feeling in his stomach. With a few long strides he caught up to his mistress and fell in step beside her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and raised one brow. "I am _never_ oblivious to anything," she stressed.

"So you say," Diaval cooed. "But what about that one time Aurora snuck up on you and almost scared you to death?" "That was different," she shot back tightly. "I was preoccupied." "Sure you were," he grinned. His only answer was an annoyed huff.

"What did you even hope to gain by scaring me?" Maleficent asked after a while. Wrapping his coat around him to ward off the chilly air, Diaval shrugged. "It is a human celebration, _Hallow's Eve_ I believe it is called. Apparently, children go around and scare people in exchange for little treats."

"You would do well to remember I don't appreciate anything to do with mankind." Maleficent's voice was as cold as ice, but Diaval ignored it. "I see you're already getting the hang of it," he grinned. "Very good."

"Diaval..."

"Think about it!" he waved away her warning, and stood in front of her. She glared up at him, green eyes blazing. "We could make it _our_ celebration! It would be so much fun! Sneaking through the forest, scaring everyone we see - it doesn't have to be a human thing. Faeries can be scary just as well if they want to."

"But I do not," Maleficent snapped and stepped around him, resuming her walk. "This is just another one of your stupid ideas. This won't do anything. It's useless." "But that's exactly the point!" Diaval insisted, following hard on her heels. He wasn't ready to give up just yet. "It won't do anything, but it won't cause any harm either! It's just a bit of good fun."

"I don't need _fun_," Maleficent snapped angrily over her shoulder. "I feel perfectly fine just now." "Do you even know how to be happy?" Diaval asked accusingly. He was pushing her, and he knew it, but she needed to loosen up more.

Maleficent stopped so suddenly that he almost crashed into her. Only a quick step to the side saved him, and he shivered when he saw the emotionless face of his mistress. "I used to," she said in a dead voice. "Long ago."

* * *

Diaval didn't know what to answer. They stood in silence while he feverishly cast about for something to say, and eventually just blurted out, "What is the worst that could happen?" Maleficent turned to look him dead in the eye. "You mean apart from someone choking on their own tongue because you scared them, coughing so much they lose their balance, falling down a cliff, and being impaled by thorns at the bottom?"

Diaval blinked. Then he cocked his head. He squinted his eyes and stared at his mistress, hard, trying to figure out wether or not she was being serious. "I could have fun. Do you even know how dreadful of an idea that is? Me and fun. Ridiculous!"

With this, the faerie turned up her nose and walked away. Diaval stared after her for a moment before he gave chase. "So does that mean you're up for it?" he asked excitedly, skipping alongside Maleficent. "Did I say any such thing?" she snapped, and picked up her pace. "Oh come _on_!" Diaval exclaimed and threw up his hands. "How can you always be so - so..."

A twig snapped behind him, and he stopped mid-sentence to look over his shoulder. When he turned back, the faerie was gone.

"Oh, now that's just bloody brilliant," he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Leaving without a single word? How nice of her!" With a fierce scowl etched onto his features, he turned on his heel - and jumped a mile high into the air when he found himself nose to nose with Maleficent.

.

The scream that tore from his throat echoed through the forest, flushing flocks of birds from the high trees and sending deer running. Diaval staggered backwards and crashed into the ground when he tripped over his own feet. His heart was in his throat and his whole body shook as he stared up at Maleficent with wide eyes, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Someone chuckled.

The sound soon turned into full blown laughter, and it took him a moment to realise it was Maleficent's voice he was hearing. "Oh Diaval," she managed between two breaths. "I had no idea you were so -" She broke of when another laughing fit shook her. It was contagious.

Still a bit breathless, Diaval let out a chuckle of his own. "I have to admit, you got me there," he grinned, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by his mistress for the second time today.

"Tell me, Diaval," she asked with mirth twinkling in her eyes. "Are you still set on celebrating Hallows' Eve? Or have you had quite enough?" "Oh, I am set on it, alright!" he exclaimed and rubbed his hands together. "Although you won't get a treat from me." Maleficent raised a brow. "I thought that was how it worked? You scare someone and they have to give you something?" "Yes, but you scared me half to death back there. I wouldn't want to encourage you." Wrapping his coat around himself once more, Diaval started down the path, Maleficent at his side. "Besides, I'm not even sure if that's how it goes. Maybe I got it all wrong." At his pensive tone, Maleficent smiled at him gently, and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Who cares if you did," she said. "It works for me. So, whom shall we scare first?" Diaval frowned thoughtfully. "I don't really know," he mused. "But if I had to think of someone..." Rounding on the faerie, he cocked his head and met her gaze bravely. "Can we scare animals as well? Say, like, foxes?"

* * *

Seeing the mangy creature flee, tail between its legs, filled Diaval with a deep sense of satisfaction that was so intense he all but forgot about the faerie next to him until she spoke. "That poor fox. Whatever did he do to deserve this?"

Cocking his head, he looked at Maleficent and shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter. What's important is that we're even now." Frowning at his words, Maleficent turned to squint at the bushes in which the fox had disappeared. "Still, Diaval. You gave him quite a scare. Was that really necessary?" "Believe me when I say it was. So, is there anyone _you_ would like to scare, mistress?"

The faerie thought for a moment, brow puckered. "Maybe those three airheads that are taking care of the princess," she mused. "Although their hut is quite far from here."

"Well, we could always -" Diaval began, but stopped mid-sentence when there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Maleficent had heard it as well.

"Maybe it's your fox friend, and he's brought a few friends?" she suggested, mirth twinkling in her eyes. Diaval growled. "He'd better not. I've had enough of his kind to last me for a lifetime." Determination flaring, he strode over towards the blackberry bush and nudged it with his boot. A shrill squeak could be heard, and a tiny voice started clamouring in unintelligible gibberish. Diaval frowned. "What in the," he began and knelt down, just a a tiny hedgehog faerie came rolling out from beneath the leaves. When it came to a halt in front of Diaval, it carefully peaked up at him from its curled up position, and then, when it recognised him, immediately jumped to its feet, swinging tiny fists in a menacing flurry and sprouting words that sounded very much like insults.

"Whoa there, little friend," Diaval tried to placate the tiny ball of fury and held up his hands. "I'm sorry." The creature still looked very disgruntled, so when Maleficent called his name in a questioning voice, he simply plucked the little guy up by his scruff and carried him over to his mistress, ignoring the protesting sounds of his charge.

"This one came rolling out of the hedge, mistress," he explained mystified once he reached her, and held the hedgehog faerie up so she could see him. When faced with the black figure that was Maleficent, the tiny creature suddenly grew very still. It made Diaval a tad sad, to see how afraid of his mistress everybody else was, and he thought that she must be quite lonely. Strange. The idea had never occurred to him before. But if would make sense, really. Just because she was just about his entire world, it didn't necessarily mean she felt the same way about him. The thought struck a sad chord within his heart, and he held the tiny faerie in his hands a bit gentler.

When Maleficent didn't say anything, Diaval nudged the hedgehog faerie with one finger and asked, "Was there anything you needed?" The creature averted his eyes for a moment and seemed to take a deep breath, then stuttered forth a series of sounds and trills that made Diaval frown. He hadn't understood a thing.

However, Maleficent seemed to have. Her eyes narrowed, and the grip she held on her staff tightened. "It seems we have humans camping in the forest," she said, her voice so cold and deadly Diaval shivered. The faerie in his hands grabbed one of his fingers and tried to hide behind it. Cradling it in his hands, he straightened up when Maleficent looked at him.

"And on Hallows' Eve, of all things."

* * *

Diaval was staring intently at the campsite in front of him, trying to make out anything in the darkness. The fire had burned low, so that all that remained of it were glowing ambers. In their dim light, a single face could be seen, worn by work and weather, half of it hidden by an unkempt white beard. Diaval couldn't see him, but the soft snoring he heard indicated that there was at least one other man nearby, sleeping as soundly as the first one, by the sound of it. He wasn't sure, but thought there was a woman as well, lying somewhere next to the second man.

"Can you see anything?" Diaval whispered over his shoulder. The tiny hands grabbing at his ear tightened their hold when he shifted, and a warning squeak was his answer. "All right, all right, I'm sorry," he breathed and turned back to stare at the small camp. The hedgehog faerie that was perched upon his shoulder - and which he lovingly had dubbed Batches - tugged at his earlobe. "I know," Diaval whispered. "Where in the world is Maleficent? She should have been back by now."

There was another tug, more insistent than the first, and he shrugged his shoulder to shut the faerie up. "Not now, Batches," he muttered angrily. "I'm trying to-" A firm tug on his ear caused him to straighten up from where he crouched behind the bushes, turning around and snatching the faerie from his shoulder. "Batches, I said -" He froze.

Two children were staring at him, with curiosity written all over their features, faces ghostly pale in the dim light of their lanterns. They were a boy and a girl, seemingly about the same age, and their similar shocks of bright red hair identified them as siblings. At least, Diaval thought that was what they were. "Umm," he said, blinking owlishly.

"We should tell pa," the girl said, turning to her brother. "He wouldn't want strangers lurking around the camp." "No Lucy," the boy whispered, just as she was about to leave, and grabbed her sleeve. "Maybe he's one of the forest spirits!" Turning around, the girl held up her lantern, which consisted of a hollowed out turnip in which a grotesque face had been carved, and squinted at Diaval. "He looks more like a vagrant to me," she surmised, a fierce scowl on her face.

Her words broke Diaval out of his shock. "Listen, you ungrateful brat," he began angrily, although keeping his voice down so as to not wake up the adults sleeping in the clearing behind him. "I am not a vagrant! I am one of the spirits of Hallows' Eve, and I have come to haunt this pathetic camp of yours! Me and my dreadful companion..." He stopped, looked down at the hedgehog faerie he still held in one hand, and only barely managed to hold back a sigh at the sight of the frightened creature. "Batches," he finished lamely.

The boy grinned. "Batches?" he asked, and moved his turnip... lantern... _whatever-thingy_ closer to the faerie to investigate. Diaval hastily stuffed him in the pocket of his overcoat, ignoring the protesting squeak the creature gave. "Yes, _Batches_," he snapped indignantly.

"He doesn't look very daunting," the girl surmised with a frown. "Won't he suffocate in there?"

Diaval raised one eyebrow. "You're taking this remarkably well," he stated while shoving Batches pack into his pocket when the faerie tried to climb out. "Aren't you scared at all?" The boy shook his head. "You're not scary," he said, and his sister nodded. "He's right. You should see father when he's angry. He's really scary." "Could teach you a thing or two," the boy continued. Diaval scowled.

"I don't want anything to do with your father," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "That makes two of us," the little girl muttered darkly. _"Lucy!"_ her brother snapped, whacking her over the head with one hand.

"It's true!" she protested half-heartedly. "He always beats -"

"Listen," Diaval interrupted. "As interesting as your family history is - _not_," he added, and with a quick flick of his hand pushed Batches, who once again tried to escape, back into the depths of his pocket. "I'd much rather know what you two are doing here, clambering about in a dark forest."

"It's All Hallows' Eve," Lucy explained and held up her turnip-lantern. "We're scaring away the evil spirits." Diaval blinked. "With a turnip?" he asked confused. The girl nodded. "That's how we knew you're not here to scare us," her brother supplied. "Because otherwise you'd have run of when you saw our Jack-o'-Lanterns. Which means you're either a good spirit, or a tramp."

"Who's Jack?" Diaval asked. "And I'm not a vagrant!" He was so offended he didn't even notice Batches climbing up his coat and sit on his shoulder once more. "Look, John," Lucy whispered excitedly and pointed up at the tiny hedgehog faerie. "He's got a faerie companion!" "Is that Batches?" John asked, and Diaval sighed in defeat. "Yes, that's Batches," he said, scowling at the faerie. His only answer was a tiny finger raised in a definitely rude gesture.

Quickly, Diaval held up one hand to cover the little creature. "I didn't teach him that!" he said, and Lucy giggled. "Can I hold him?" she asked excitedly. "I don't know," Diaval hesitated. "He might bite you." "Oh..." The disappointment written all over her face almost made him feel guilty, which was completely unexpected.

"Say, why don't you have a Jack-o'-Lantern?" John asked. "If you're a good spirit, you need one to ward of the evil ones."

"Well," Diaval said slowly, looking past the children and trying to see if Maleficent was somewhere nearby. She should have been back by now... "I don't need one, because..." He trailed off, then sighed and knelt down so his face was at the same height as the children's.

"Can you see these welts?" he asked, pointing at his face. "You mean your scars?"

"They are not scars," he corrected, allowing them to take a closer look. "They are almost shaped like - like feathers," John muttered. Lucy smiled sweetly at Diaval. "I think they are pretty," she said, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, little one. Now see. I have these because - and I am not lying when I say this - I am actually a raven." Lucy's eyes lit up, just as John let out a derisive snort. "A raven?" he echoed, disbelief clear in his voice. Diaval nodded. "Yes. I serve a very powerful faerie - she is the guardian of the moors, you know? She gave me this form so I could help her better with the task of protecting these lands."

"What do you protect them from?" John asked, clearly suspicious. "It depends. Most of the time, she mends broken twigs and crushed flowers, but she also heals wounded forest creatures. So we protect the forest from storms, and floods, and -" He stopped, then coughed. "And sometimes humans as well," he finished, searching the small faces in front of him intently for any form of reaction.

"Why would they need protection from humans?" Lucy asked, clearly confused. "We don't do anything!" "That's how you see things," Diaval said. "But your kind cut down trees, and dig up the ground in search for food, and hunt the animals living here -" "Because we need to," John interrupted. "We need wood to keep warm at night."

"I know," Diaval retorted. "But in cutting down trees you destroy the homes of the creatures living in them. Not only birds and animals, but faeries as well." "Can't they just move elsewhere?" John asked, clearly torn. Diaval cocked his head. "Some of these faeries have lived in the trees for far longer than you have been alive. How would you feel about someone tearing down your family's house?" John frowned at this. "I'd be pretty angry," he admitted. Diaval nodded. "You would. But the faeries don't get angry - they grow sad, and dull, and eventually, they die of it."

"Oh my god," Lucy whispered, one hand clasped over her mouth. "That's terrible." "What about dead wood?" John asked, eyes wide. "We can collect that, right?" Diaval nodded. "Sure. You have better use for it than we do. It's just the felling of trees that kills faeries."

"I won't ever cut down a single one!" Lucy proclaimed with so much force Diaval actually believed her. "And when I marry, I'll tell my husband not do do so, either!"

"Then you won't have to worry on that account," John sneered. "No one will ever want to marry you. You're too girly." "Take that back!" Lucy retorted hotly, rounding on her brother. "Or I'll tell ma and she'll have you sweep the yard again!"

"Hey!" Diaval interrupted the growing argument, when suddenly a quiet groan came from the camp behind him. "Quiet, or you'll wake up your parents."

Lucy shot her brother one last glare, then turned back to Diaval. "You said you're helping a faerie," she began in a hushed voice, anger already fading away. "What is she like?" Blowing up his cheeks, Diaval thought for a moment.

"She is...," he began, then hesitated. "Difficult to describe. She is this tall, beautiful lady, and she has horns -" "Horns?" John interrupted. "Like the Devil?" "No, silly, not like the Devil," Diaval chided. "The Devil is evil, while she is the most gentle person I've ever met. She saved me from being beaten to death by a farmer, you know? No, her horns are magnificent, and her eyes are the prettiest colour. She is the guardian of these lands, and she cares for them a great deal - why are you laughing?" Narrowing his eyes at the children, he stopped in his tale. "It's your friend," Lucy grinned, and he could see that one of her front teeth was missing. "He's funny." "Batches?" Diaval asked, confused. "What's he doing?"

"Wait, I'll show you!" Thrusting her lamp into Diaval's arms, Lucy dramatically threw back her head, covered her forehead with the back of one hand and fanned herself with the other. "He also did this," John chimed in, handing Diaval his hollowed out turnip and taking a step back. Then he spread his arms wide and drew a big heart with both index fingers. "And he made kissy-faces!" Lucy supplied, clearly delighted.

"Did he now," Diaval muttered, a fierce scowl etched onto his features and cheeks burning. "I believe Batches would like to go back into the pocket - _where he belongs._" As an answer, the faerie perched atop his shoulder only pinched his earlobe.

"You need a Jack-o'-Lantern," John suddenly said. "If you're not a spirit, you can't ward off the evil ones." "I still have one turnip left!" Lucy whispered excitedly. "It was actually meant for breakfast tomorrow, but I'll go get it and then -" "Wait wait wait!" Diaval hissed, but the girl ignored him. Sneaking through the bushed and into the camp, she quietly moved through the darkness until Diaval could no longer see her. Pushing both lanterns back at John, he moved to stand. "I should probably go. I don't want to get caught by angry farmers."

"She won't wake them up, you know?" the boy said quietly, a hint of pride swinging in his voice. "She's the best at sneaking." "Still, I think -"

"I'm back!" Lucy's voice so close next to him almost had Diaval jump out of his skin. He jerked hardly, and Batches let out a protesting squeak, grabbing tiny fists full of hair in order to prevent falling. It hurt. "Did I scare you?" Lucy asked sweetly, and John had a triumphant grin plastered on his face. "Told you, didn't I?"

Diaval let out a long suffering sigh and sat back down. "Here you go!" Lucy smiled and shoved a round turnip into Diaval's arms. "What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked in confusion. "You're supposed to hollow it out and carve a face into it! Then, you put a coals in there and it wards off the evil spirits." "Oh, I'm so sorry, little lady," he shot back sarcastically. "Let me just cut it up with my nails real quick, no big deal."

"Here, you can have my knife," John offered and took a tiny hunting knife from his belt. Diaval hesitated. The blade looked terribly dull, and all in all it appeared more like something you used to clean your nails with rather than cut anything up, much less hollow out turnips, but still - it was made of iron. He could feel Batches tense up.

"Don't worry, it won't even get near you," he muttered, and daintily took the proffered knife. "Faeries don't like iron, do they?" Lucy asked worriedly while Johne watched Diaval handling his knife like a hawk. He shook his head and tried to determine how to best set about the task of hollowing out the turnip.

"You need to cut off the top part first," Lucy supplied helpfully. "If you make a zig-zag line instead of a straight one, it fill keep the lid from falling off!"

"Cut the lid off, put it back on," Diaval moaned while gauging the best angle at which to cut. "Make up your mind already!"

* * *

"Well, this looks positively horrible," Diaval surmised and eyed his finished Jack-o'-Lantern critically. "Dreadful, even," Lucy agreed, a wide grin on her face. "It's awful," John added, and took back his knife from Diaval. After wiping it on his trousers, he fastened it to his belt once more. It was true. The face Diaval had carved into the turnip was lopsided, and looked like a person who couldn't decide wether they were tired or in unbearable pain. Batches sniggered. "Now all you have to do is put some coals into it and it'll keep you safe!" Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, you two," Diaval said and held up the turnip. Weirdly enough, carving it with the help of Lucy's and John's instructions had been fun. Then he remembered something.

"Say, Lucy, didn't you say this turnip was meant for dinner?" The girl nodded. "Don't worry about us," John said, guessing the direction Diaval's thoughts had taken. "We'll find something to eat. It wouldn't be the first time we went without breakfast."

"No, no, that won't do at all!" Diaval exclaimed, and in his indignation completely forgot to keep his voice down. Behind him, he could hear one of the adults stir. Counting to ten in his head, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and handed Lucy his Jack-o'-lantern.

"Hold this for a bit," he commanded and stood up. "And wait here. I'll be back in a minute!"

* * *

When Diaval returned to where he had left the children for the second time, hands full of mushrooms and roots and whatever other edible thing he could find in the forest at this time of the year, Lucy looked at him with shining eyes and pointed at her apron which she had spread on the floor at Diaval's behest. "Look!" she whispered excitedly, and so he looked - and blinked. The meagre heap of mushrooms he had provided so far seemed to have tripled in size. Now, there were not only roots and shrooms, but berries, and nuts, apples, pears, cabbage, and parsnip. "Umm," he made, not sure what to say. "Where did you find all these?"

"We didn't," John answered, clearing sharing his sister's excitement. "There were those little creatures that came and dropped them off -" "Oh, they were so adorable! Look, one even gave me a flower!" Lucy turned her head to show off the pale blue flower she had tucked behind her ear. "Huh," Diaval made. Batches on his shoulder pinched his earlobe and snickered. Suddenly, it clicked.

"So that's where you ran off to before!" Diaval realised. "You called your little faerie friends." "Were they really faeries?" John asked in awe. Diaval shrugged and dropped his findings onto the heap of food. "I'd imagine. Pretty much anything in this forest qualifies as a faerie if you look at it from the right angle." Lucy giggled at his words, but then grew quiet and with wide eyes stared at something behind Diaval. John followed her gaze. When his jaw dropped, Diaval frowned and turned around, squinting his eyes against the darkness that was still lingering, despite the fact that the night had already begun to fade. When he found what the children were staring at, his heart dropped into his boots.

There, between mighty trees, amidst thick wafts of mist, stood a tall, lonely figure. They were clad completely in black, and strong, spirally horns stood out starkly against the grey background of the fog. A tiny hand snuck into Diaval's, and he flinched. "Is that... the faerie you serve?" Lucy whispered quietly. All Diaval could do was nod. Then he blinked - and Maleficent was gone, as soon as she had appeared.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Diaval turned towards the children and knelt down to look them in the eye. "I have to go now," he explained, and gave Lucy's hand a gentle squeeze before disentangling himself from her. "You two take care of yourselves, yes?"

"Promise," they both said in unison. "And I also promise that I will never cut down a tree that is still alive," John added. "Me neither!" Lucy nodded eagerly. Despite the fear pooling in his stomach, Diaval couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then. Maybe we'll meet again. And thank's for the lantern. You two taught me a lot tonight."

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot, Batches jumped from Diaval's shoulder onto a low hanging branch. "Where are you -" Diaval began, but stopped himself when the hedgehog faerie stuck out his tongue at him. "Stupid hedgehog," he muttered and hurried on, both arms wrapped around his Jack-o'-Lantern. Maleficent would probably hate him now. She despised humans, and the fact that he interacted with them so willingly... He didn't even want to think about it.

"I'll just apologise," Diaval murmured while he strode through the mist. "Maybe she'll understand, maybe -" "Good morning, Diaval," the voice he right now wanted to hear least cut through the silence and interrupted his ramblings. Diaval almost jumped out of his skin. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Maleficent. Her cold green eyes were boring into his, and a slight frown was tugging at her lips.

"Where have you been all night?" Diaval blinked in confusion. "Where have I been? Mistress, you know where..." He trailed off when he realised something. Her tone hadn't sounded accusing, but rather - teasing, almost? "Umm..."

"So," Maleficent said, smiling sweetly at him. Her eyes were twinkling with mirth when she waved her hand and conjured an eerily glowing, orange ball of light that sunk into Diaval's Jack-o'-Lantern and illuminated it from the inside out.

"You think I have pretty eyes?"

* * *

_Tadaa!  
__Here's the promised special. Because it's still Halloween where I'm from._

_I am terribly sorry for the rushed ending, but I wanted to upload this before midnight - and I managed to do so. At 11:59 pm I added this chapter to the story._

_As I'm editing this it's already Nov 1st._

_Also, this thing hasn't been proofread or anything, because I wanted to make in in time for spoopy time!_

_Hope everybody had a happy Halloween!  
See you at the next chapter._

_Love, _

_planless_

_P.S.: I know I got some things wrong about All Hallows' Eve - but Diaval only gathered bits and pieces of the whole thing by accident, and the children are not terribly educated either. I had the Wikipedia tab in Halloween open while writing this. :p_


	9. Pretty Things

Important note: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave me a note and I'll see what I can do! :)

* * *

Prompt: This chapter was inspired by Pawliin3 and DudeISoDumb, who never seems to be running out of ideas. Thank you!

* * *

"You know," Diaval said, looking down at the shimmering shells lying on his palm. "I think they are rather pretty."

Maleficent gave a nondescript hum from where she was leaning against the trunk of a mighty oak. Diaval turned to look at his mistress. She had her eyes closed and her head tipped back, resting it against the bark. Patches of sunlight that filtered through the canopy fell on her face, drawing a happy pattern of highlights and shadows. For a while, all he did was stare at her. The slender curve of her throat, the elegant lines of her jaw, the prominent cheekbones -

Diaval frowned as a strange sensation began to form in his chest. It was pleasant, and yet made him uncomfortable at the same time. He turned his back to her and returned his attention to the shells between his fingers and how their pearly colour broke the sunlight.

Maleficent cracked open one eye and regarded him curiously. It was unlike Diaval to be this quiet. Reflecting on humans and their unavoidably greedy nature, she stated, "Not a lot of men would take the time to appreciate something this feminine."

Throwing her an unreadable glance over his shoulder, Diaval replied gravely, "Then it is good I am not a man." There was a small pause, then he added, "I am a raven, and ravens like pretty things."

The look he sent her was so out of place on his face Maleficent didn't know what to make of it. They locked eyes, and for a while all they did was stare at each other. She wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, or what even she was looking for. She only knew that whatever it was, she didn't find it. Or at least had no idea what it meant.

After a moment, Diaval threw her a quick smile, then turned back to the shells he was still cupping in his hand. Bemused, Maleficent stared at his back for a moment longer, before with an exasperated sigh she let her head fall back against the tree and closed her eyes.

She had absolutely no idea what to make of this.

* * *

_Hey there! _

_I hope you're all doing alright. I jotted down this chapter on the train back home today. _

_For the first time, we get a bit of a Maleficent pov! What do you think of it? I am reluctant to write from her point of view._

_Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews!_

_Lots of love,_

_planless_


End file.
